mmoarchfandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle for the Undercity
The Battle for the Undercity - Audio * Fate, Up Against Your Will * Herald of War In a sense, this quest was like an interactive cinematic - players were buffed to the point of being nearly invincible, and the event - once started - would play out whether they took part or not. Player participation merely meant the enemies would die faster. = Links = * http://www.wowwiki.com/Quest:The_Battle_For_The_Undercity_%28Alliance%29 WowWiki * Youtube Videos ** The Battle for the Undercity - Alliance ** The Battle for the Undercity Alliance Lore - part 1 (HQ) *** part 2 ** The Battle for the Undercity - Alliance Part 1 *** part 2 *** part 3 ** Battle for Undercity Alliance pt2 *** part 3 *** part 4 *** part 5 ** WotLK Battle for Under City, Alliance, Part 1 *** Part 2 *** part 3 ** World of Warcraft - Battle for Undercity Alliance side = Related Quests = * Fate, Up Against Your Will = Event Breakdown = # Before the event starts, Treacherous Guardians, Felguard Marauders, and Plagued Felbeasts can be seen pouring out of the sewer entrance, where they are bombarded by Alliance planes and tanks. #* These mobs appear to stop spawning 1 or 2 minutes before the battle starts. #* if they make it to the bottom of the hill, Valeera Sanguinar may occasionally run to join the fight. # After accepting the quest, you need to talk to Varian to start the 5 minute countdown, if the countdown hasn't been started by someone else. # After 5 minutes, Varian announces the start of the battle, and runs to the sewer entrance, where he pauses to buff the players. # Once the buffs are active, the King continues along his path, until a group of enemies attack. #* He appears to have a large threat radius, since mobs are aggroed from a distance. #** He doesn't appear to chase after any mobs, since his large amount of threat causes them to flock to him. # As soon as all the enemies are dead, he continues on his path. # At the bottom of the sewer tunnel, a boss encounter is triggered. #* First a massive amount of mobs are spawned - forsaken apothecaries come pouring out of the tunnels in front of you, while abominations spawn behind you. #** It appears that each group spawns 4-5 at a time. #** when one dies, another spawns. #** Could the boss spawn be triggered by a kill counter? Based on one video, the boss appears to spawn after 50 abominations have been killed. Maybe it spawns after 100 total enemies have been killed? #* In the second phase, the mobs stop spawning, and the Engorged Blight Worm is released. #** After the worm is killed, Varian jumps to his next waypoint. # Varian orders some guards to run ahead to protect the halls, then he starts walking. #* Two guards per doorway - one on each side #* The guards will run ahead to kill any Forsaken apothecaries still patrolling the tunnels. # Varian stops once he reaches the Canals, after walking the entire way. A small cutscene starts, where he and Jaina note the corpses littering the area. After a pause, Varian continues on, this time running. # Shortly after pressing on, the group is attacked by a large group of abominations and zombies, which are quickly dispatched. After these mobs are killed, Putress yells for the next wave - a group of at least 10 dreadlords. # After the dreadlords are dead, the group continues into the next room to fight Putress. # After some dialog, the first phase of the fight begins - groups of slimes spawn from each corner of the room. #* After a couple minutes of fighting the slimes, Putress enters the fight, growing to 2-3 times his original size. The slimes still spawn in this phase. # Once Putress is dead, the rest of the event plays out like a cinematic.◦Varian gives a speech, which is interrupted by the Horde battle cry. He then runs off to confront Thrall. #* He pauses for a few seconds just outside the entrance to the Royal Chamber, and gives a speech before charging in. Thrall, Sylvanas, and several guards are waiting inside. #* As soon as he's done talking, both groups turn aggressive, and start attacking each other. #* Shortly after the fight starts, Jaina runs in, freezes both sides in place, and teleports all the Alliance players back to Stormwind. #** Alliance players that are in the zone will be teleported back to Stormwind at the end, regardless of their location. #*** On Wowwiki, it says that if you hang back with Jaina after Putress is killed, she will just stand there the whole time, doing nothing. This means a separate copy of Jaina is spawned, and teleports the group back. = NPCs = King Varian Wrynn * 32401 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=32401 King Varian Wrynn ** coords - left:50.11%; top:68.54%; z-index:1685; * Abilities ** casts Strength of Wrynn and Heroic Vanguard on himself at the start, which will buff any players within 150 yards as well as aggro nearby mobs. ** Heroic Leap - Unlimited range. Leap through the air and slam down on all enemies within 5 yards of the target area, causing 50% weapon damage and stunning them for 2 sec. Instant. *** Heroic Leap - 8 - 25 yrd range. Leap through the air and slam down on all enemies within 5 yards of the target area, causing 50% weapon damage and stunning them for 2 sec. Instant. ** Whirlwind - 8 yrd range. Attacks nearby enemies in a whirlwind of steel that inflicts 100% weapon damage. Instant. *** Whirlwind - 8 yrd range. Attacks nearby enemies in a whirlwind of steel that inflicts 100% weapon damage. 2 sec cast. Jaina Proudmoore * 32402 - Lady Jaina Proudmoore ** Some comments indicate that Jaina hangs back in Putress' room and does nothing while the rest of the group goes to confront the Horde, with a second copy of her being spawned at the end. ** coords - left:50.17%; top:68.50%; z-index:1685; ** Abilities - Based on several Youtube videos, Jaina mainly casts fireballs, blizzards, and occasionally summons 3 water elementals. *** Improved Brilliance Aura - cast on herself at the beginning, which will buff any players within 150 yards. *** - Blizzard *** - Deep Freeze *** - Fire Blast *** - Fireball *** Summon Water Elementals *** Deep Freeze - cast at the end of the battle, to freeze players and NPCs and award quest credit. *** Greater Mass Teleport - cast at the end, to teleport Alliance players back to Stormwind. **** this a dummy spell that requires a server-side script. Has a radius of 150 yards. **** players are teleported into the throne room, directly in front of (and facing) Varian. *** coords - **** Undercity - left:54.49%; top:90.35%; z-index:1903 **** Orgrimmar - left:36.42%; top:48.78%; z-index:1487 Stormwind Elite Several guards assist the king and players during the battle * 32387 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=32387 Stormwind Elite * Abilities ** Hamstring ** Shield Bash ** Strike Enemies Engorged Blight Worm * 32483 - Engorged Blight Worm * Abilities - ** Ingest - Blight Worm must eat! *** script effect **** targets random player, forces them to cast Ingest 61124 back at the worm, causing the worm to grab them. ** Ingest - Being eaten alive! *** Apply Aura: Control Vehicle *** Apply Aura: Mod Periodic Damage % ** Blight Breath - Spews acid at enemies in front of you for 17100 to 18900 Nature damage and inflicts 10% damage every 1 second for 4 sec. ** Blight Explosion *** cast when the worm emerges? Grand Apothecary Putress * 31530 - Grand Apothecary Putress * Abilities - ** Blight Overload - The caster is overloaded with Blight. ** Blight Barrel - Throws a Blight Barrel at the foe, dealing 4163 to 4837 shadow damage and inflicts 1850 to 2150 shadow damage every sec. for 6 secs. *** Throw Blight Barrel? ** Unholy Frenzy - Increases an ally's attack speed and damage dealt by 50% for 20 sec. ** Blight Empowerment - While within the range of the blight generator Putress' damage done is increased by by 20%, stacks up to 5 times. ** Putress_C_C_O *** Server-side script ** Putress Tesla Aura *** Apply Aura: Periodically trigger spell 59456 **** Interval: 1.5 seconds **** visual effect - electricity from tesla coils Failed Experiment Large amounts of these mobs will spawn from each corner of the room throughout the encounter. They don't stop spawning until Putress is dead. * 32519 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=32519 Failed Experiment Misc. mobs Treacherous Guardian * 32390 - Treacherous Guardian * Abilitiy - Abomination Hook ** Inflicts 150 Physical damage and pulls the target to the caster. * 4-5 spawn behind the group shortly after Varian reaches the bottom of the sewer ramp. The entire group may share a single spawn point, but with their positions randomized. * every time one is killed, another spawns. *** once 50 have been killed, the Engorged Blight Worm spawns? **** no more aboms spawn once the worm is out? *** Some videos also show groups of Blight Doctors, Apothecary Chemists, and Apothecary Collaborators coming out of the sewer tunnels at the same time. **** these mobs also appear to spawn in groups of 4 or 5, with another spawning every time one is killed. **** Perhaps a more generic counter - 50-100 enemy kills - triggers the boss? **** There appear to be two spawn points for these mobs - some leap out of the sewer pipe, while other run out of the doorway. Perfidious Dreadlord * 32391 - Perfidious Dreadlord ** One or two of these could be found patrolling the sewer entrance, grouped with a Ravishing Betrayer and 2 Plagued Felbeasts. * Abilities ** Mind Blast ** Carrion Swarm ** Psychic Scream Plagued Felbeast * 32392 - Plagued Felbeast * Abilities ** Fel Flames ** Infected Bite Felguard Marauder * 32393 - Felguard Marauder * Abilities ** Blast Wave ** Cleave ** uppercut Ravishing Betrayer * 32394 - Ravishing Betrayer * Abilities - ** Lash of pain ** shadow shock Apothecary Chemist * 32395 - Apothecary Chemist * Ability - Vial of Blight Apothecary Collaborator * 32396 - Apothecary Collaborator Blight Doctor * 32397 - Blight Doctor Khanok the Impassable * 32511 - Khanok the Impassable ** coords - left:51.15%; top:45.72%; z-index:1457 ** 'Note -' This is a boss from the Horde version of the battle, and only appears as a corpse in the Alliance version. Varimathras * 32521 - Varimathras ** dead Misc. NPCs Broll Bearmantle Completes the quest, The Killing Time, and offers The Battle for the Undercity. Does not take part in the battle. * 32376 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=32376 Broll Bearmantle ** coords - left:50.05%; top:68.50%; z-index:1685 Valeera Sanguinar Her appearance is little more than a cameo. She does not take part in the battle itself, although she will occassionally run up to the sewer entance to kill demons before the battle starts. * 32378 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=32378 Valeera Sanguinar ** coords - left:50.00%; top:68.53%; z-index:1685 * Abilities ** Eviscerate ** Sinister Strike ** Slice and Dice ** Vanish Alliance Flying Machine These can be seen bombarding the waves of zombies, demons, and abominations pouring out of the sewer entrance before the battle starts. * 32388 - Alliance Flying Machine ** coords - **# left:51.26%; top:69.73%; z-index:1697; **# left:50.05%; top:70.03%; z-index:1700; **# left:50.28%; top:69.57%; z-index:1695; ** Ablities - Suppressive Fire Alliance Siege Vehicle These can be seen bombarding the waves of zombies, demons, and abominations pouring out of the sewer entrance before the battle starts. * 32389 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=32389 Alliance Siege Vehicle ** can be seen bombarding the sewer entrance, before the battle starts. ** coords - **# left:51.63%; top:69.94%; z-index:1699; **# left:50.69%; top:69.62%; z-index:1696; ** Abilities - Siege Shell Warsong Battleguard * 32510 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=32510 Warsong Battleguard Thrall * 32518 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=32518 Thrall ** coords - left:54.75%; top:90.36%; z-index:1903 Sylvanas * Lady Sylvanas Windrunner Invisible Stalker Tesla * 31653 - Invisible Stalker Tesla ** used for scripting? *** several of these are likely used to shoot the tesla lightning at Putress throughout the encounter. ** Appears to be in the center of Putress' room, according to Magelo *** left:48.60%; top:70.40%; z-index:1704 Category:World of Warcraft Category:Wrath of the Lich King = DBC Information = From WorldStatesUI.dbc - Category:World of Warcraft Category:Wrath of the Lich King